


Mask Off

by isabeleo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 6FT LEVI ACKERMAN, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Eren, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Medicine, Older Characters, Older Eren Yeager, Red flags Ereh, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeleo/pseuds/isabeleo
Summary: You have nowhere else to go when you realized that you just hit your back on the wall. The man in front of you continued to make his way towards you, and abruptly stopped too close for your liking. Using his two fingertips, he tipped your chin softly towards him as you met those excruciating pair of green eyes. And the way he tucked your loose hair covering half of your face behind your ears is enough to make your heart go wild."I would rather see you unhappy with me than see you happy with someone else."
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 49
Kudos: 185





	1. two negatives is equals to positive

**Author's Note:**

> All right guys, we read the summary. It's about to get spicy/toXiC in here.

**Mask Off**

_\- two negatives is equals to positive_

First thing you've noticed when you woke up this morning is your pounding headache. The day is Monday, you have no choice to get up, shower, get dressed for your work and make money. Stepping inside the bathroom, you turned on the shower to maximum heat. You opened one of the cabinets where you stacked all of your medicines, grabbed the bottle of Tylenol and drank two pills of it. 

Jean Kirstein, your best friend, and your other circle of friends went out drinking last night since everybody knew you were finally starting working as a medical intern in one of the top hospitals in the city. You messaged everybody in the group chat about the news, everybody was happy for you and congratulated for your hard work and finally starting the next step forward in your career in medicine. 

You are a lightweight, your best friend knows that. Wherever you go drinking, he’s got your back. Whether you go drinking with your inner circle of friends, or your other friends Jean doesn’t even know, he’s always there for you either to stop you from drinking too much or drive you home when you can’t help yourself being an idiot. He can also be really overprotected sometimes when it comes to you, he’s like an older brother. Now that Jean crossed your mind, you wondered if he's the one who took you home last night because you can’t remember a single thing that happened besides going inside the bar and drinking your shots props to Connie and Sasha, one of your close friends. No matter how you tried to remember, your mind just went blank. 

You are already dressed up for work and eyeing yourself in the full length mirror in your bedroom when you notice that you have fresh red marks right below your collarbone. Your brows furrowed, heart hammering silently. What the fuck. 

“What the fuck is this?” you asked yourself. How come you didn’t notice this when you were still in the shower. You were inspecting it as you came close to the mirror and checked if you have something else in your body. True to your assumption, there is one hiding at the back of your shoulder. “Shit, no wonder why it hurt when I showered.”

Your heart was hammering when you took out your phone under your pillow. Your eyes widened when you received _16 messages from horsey, 20 missed calls from horsey, 12 messages from Sasha._ Most of them ask where you are, or if you get home safely. You were about to call Jean when you saw his caller ID on your screen. You answered him. 

“Oh my fucking god Y/N, finally!” he said immediately. “Why didn’t you answer my calls? Where the hell were you last night? We were looking for you everywhere, dude. What the fuck.”

You rolled your eyes. “Goddamn father, it’s still seven in the morning.” You put him in loudspeaker and placed your phone down at your desk. “And what do you mean where am I? Didn’t you drive me home last night?”

“For god’s sake, I did not. That’s why I was worried because I couldn’t find you last night.”

Then who brought me home if it wasn’t Jean? It’s only him and your friends who know where you lived. 

“Oh okay, umm, I’m alright. I’m fine, nothing bad happened to me.” You looked at the red mark on your skin again and tried to conceal it with makeup. “I guess.” You used your fingers to spread the concealer evenly on your skin. 

“What? Can you tell me where you are right now?”

“I told you, I’m home.”

“Open up.” he said on the phone. 

“What?”

“I’m at your door. Open it.”

“Give me a sec, father damn. I’m changing my clothes.” 

“Hurry up.”

“Oh my god. Can you just wait!” What’s up with him, it’s not even eight o’clock and there he is so pep up like what. 

You are dressed in scrubs and a white shirt underneath it. Now that you looked yourself in the mirror, the red marks on your collarbone and the back of your shoulder aren't visible anymore. You hurried to your door and opened it just to find Jean patiently waiting for you with that poker face pasted on him. You mocked him and kept a straight face for yourself. You feel like he’s gonna lecture you being stupid again, but this time it’s worse because knowing someone unfamiliar has been with you last night will be the topic of discussion today. 

“All right bestie, please come in.” You tried your best to give him your sweetest smile. He stepped inside your apartment and wandered his eyes everywhere but you. Like he’s trying to find something odd and suspicious behind your curtains or behind your fridge. “Excuse me, sir. What are you doing?”

“Who brought you here last night?”

Damn.

“Believe me or not, I do not know how I got in here, or who brought me in here last night. But I still remember getting drunk with you guys at the bar. After that, I— I couldn’t remember anything.” You told him. 

He stared at you for like a couple of seconds before turning away towards your door and walked out, shutting your door. 

And you are left standing there dumbfounded. What the fuck just happened, is he serious right now? Is he on drugs?

You were about to chase him, but you just walked inside your bedroom and started packing the things you needed for your work. You decided to just talk to him later, or call him. After you’ve done the things that need to be done, you grab your car keys and watch on your desk as you slip your foot into your shoes. 

You are heading towards your car in the parking lot when you notice that your best friend’s car is just next to your’s, and he is standing at the front on his hood with a Starbucks paper bag on his hand. 

You eyed him questioningly, “What are you doing there, I thought you’d left?”

He avoided your eyes and scratched the back of his neck. “No, I didn’t. I forgot to bring you this when I went up to your apartment. So, I decided to just wait for you. Here.” He motioned for the Starbucks bag. “I bought your usuals.”

You were stunned and tried to suppress your grin and walked towards him to get your Starbucks. “Thank you, you don’t have to.”

He folded both of his arms, and raised his left brow. His poker face gone and now grinning. 

“Really? Okay, I’ll take that ba—”

“I was joking.” You cut him off, chuckling. “Thanks again, and sorry if I made you worry last night. Not gonna happen again.”

“I was just curious who brought you home last night, that’s all.” he shrugged. “I believe you, guess we’ll just have to find out.” 

You just nodded. 

“And don’t forget to message Sasha, she’s been bugging me all night.”

“Alright, I will. I think I’m gonna go to her apartment once I’m done today. You wanna come?”

He fished out his keys on his pockets and unlocked his car. You also did the same and settled on the driver's seat. 

“Undecided. I’ll just text you.”

{~}

Two weeks have already passed when you started with your job, and it was exactly what you thought it would be, exhausting. Every time you go home, you are as good as dead meat, sometimes even forgetting to eat dinner and just go straight to bed once you get home and prepare again for the next day. Being in the medical field is hard, you know that and you don’t want difficulties to come to you but here you are, pursuing your job. 

And today is no different. You were tired as hell when you woke up this morning. Two venti sized strong coffees aren’t enough to wake you up. Maybe some energy drink, but you don’t have that as well. 

It was around seven o’clock in the evening when you were finally done with your week. Today is Friday, you have no intention to party and all that shit but sleep and only sleep. You still went to the grocery store even though you are close to walking dead because you barely have anything to cook in your fridge. And went to a Chinese restaurant to pick up your order so you don’t have to cook for the night. 

You are on your way to your flat on the fourth floor when you see a guy who is dressed in a suit, passed out in the middle of the hallway. His face was on the floor so you couldn’t really tell what his verdict was. You are too tired to call for help in the main desk, so you tried to kick him softly on his leg to check if he was dead or not. 

“Sir,” you called out. “Sir, are you alright? Can you hear me?” you tried to kick his leg again but got no response. “You know what, same. I’m close to passing out right now. But shit it’s my job to help people like you. So, stay where you are and I’ll put my groceries in my room.”

Once you placed your bags of groceries to your kitchen, you hurried down the hallway to check the man who is still sprawled on the floor. You crouched down to check the pulse on his neck, _he’s breathing thank god._ You tapped his back in chance of him waking up but still you got no response. You decided to turn him over to face you, and your eyes widened when you saw blood coming out from his nose and at the side of his mouth. You lay him over, and brought your ears on his chest to check again if he's alive, you know he is but you are getting nervous and unsure of what to do. 

_Shit, I hate my life_. You thought to yourself.

You wanted to bring him in the main desk or call out for help but there is no one else there but you. You also wanted to treat him but you don’t know where to start. _Maybe I can bring him to my apartment, and I’ll treat him there. But I also can’t carry him. Drag him? But he’s injured for fuck’s sake._

“Sir,” you tapped his cheeks lightly. “Sir, can you hear me? Can you stand up?” 

_Idiot, can’t you see? He’s deadweight!_

You left no other choice but to drag him very carefully, minding his injured head towards your apartment. You settled him down at your living area where it has a carpet so he doesn’t get cold lying on the floor. You ran up to your bathroom and grabbed the things you needed and an ice pack. You turned all the lights on just to make sure everything went well although his injury isn’t as serious as what you thought. 

You pushed back his hair to see his face clearly and started cleaning up his wounds. You started to wonder what happened to him. It looks like he’s beaten on the face since he has a bruise mark on the left side of his cheek bone. You're doomed if he’s a member of a syndicate or a member of a mafia and all that shit you read from books. When you are sure his wounds are clean, you start to treat him, putting bandages on the side of his lip and gauze pads on his left cheek where he had a big bruise. You put an ice pack at the top of his cheek just to make sure the swelling doesn’t get serious. 

After you’ve done all of that, you called at the desk area a few times to tell them what happened but for some reason no one picked up. You also messaged your best friend to accompany you in your apartment to make sure you’re safe from this injured man. 

It was about three o’clock when you found yourself sleeping in one of your plush chairs in the living area, then you suddenly remembered the injured guy. You stood up and checked on him and he was still on the floor and didn’t even move an inch from where you had left him. You decided to go to your bedroom to change your clothes, wash your face, and eat. You haven’t eaten dinner yet again because of the matter and you can hear stomach growling. 

Your message for Jean was left delivered. _Guess he's busy since he hasn't come here._

You reheated your now cold Chinese food and ate almost all of it. You were so hungry and so focused on your laptop because you are reading something related to work, when all of a sudden the injured guy gained consciousness. He was lost as hell and a little bit drowsy. From what he remembered after his fight from his brother, he went straight to a bar and drank as much as he could probably remember. 

You can see something moving at the corner of your vision, you shift your eyes at the guy who is now sitting at your carpet, looking bewildered. Your eyes widened. But you composed yourself before approaching the guy. 

You gave him a brief smile before you crouch down in front of him. “I am Y/N, a medical intern. Are you alright now, sir?” you spoke to him calmly.

“W—wait... what? Where am I?”

“You are in my apartment, sir. You were injured and unconscious when I saw you in the hallway that’s why I decided to bring you here. Do you understand me, sir?”

“Umm, I don’t know.” he tried to touch his face but winced at the contact. “Who are you?"

“I’m Y/N, sir.”

He looked at you momentarily when you said your name again. You watch his brows furrowed as he continues to stare at you like he just remembered something. He blinked his thoughts away as his face started to heat up. 

You were confused. You tried to put a hand on his forehead to check if something was wrong or if he was sick when you saw his face reddened. “Are you alright? If you need something, you can tell me.” It’s like you’re having a conversation with a child. 

“I need to go. Thank you for your help.” He stood up suddenly, and headed his way to your door. But before he left, you gave him his card and told him to call you if something happens which he accepted. 

A week later, the injured guy called telling you that he needed a commodity. Thinking that it has something to do with his injury and you might be the one responsible for the matter. But, it was none of the business as you find yourself sprawled naked on his sheets.


	2. one house

_\- one house_

You get to have a two-day day off from work and decide to just stay in your apartment with Jean. You both are struggling to get things done, specifically read, study, and paper works for both of your career fields. It hasn’t been a month since you became a medical intern, but you’ve allowed yourself to cry as many times as you’ve expected because of mental breakdowns and pressure in your new job in general. 

Jean on the other hand, was there for your emotional support just like he always was. When he knew you weren’t eating right, you got a lecture from him. And since that, he never leaves your side and sometimes cooks the food for the both of you. You were surprised that he can cook as good as Sasha’s. There are still things that you still didn’t know about him, even though you’ve known each other since. And you’re grateful that he was there especially at times like this. 

You are watching a Netflix show on your laptop to chill out for a bit while your best friend was busy organizing some of his paperworks. He’s on the field of business and it gets tough at times, too. “Do you want something to eat?” you asked him. 

“What’d you got there?” he asked back, eyes still on his work. 

“I can order something. Pizza,” you suggested. “I have plenty of fries on the fridge. I can cook that while waiting for pizza to arrive.”

“All right, sounds good.”

You proceed to order pizza and your usual Chinese food for dinner. “I’m having boba. You?”

“No, thanks.”

“You still hate it?”

“I don’t hate it, it’s just … I don’t know. It tastes weird. I don’t know why you guys liked that.”

Once you’ve ordered your food, you stand up from the couch and make your way towards the kitchen to make the fries. “I think it’s because you don’t like drinking tea, that’s why.”

“Yeah, I guess.” he answered. “But you don’t like drinking pure tea either and still like boba anyway.”

You just shrugged. You proceed to turn on your electric stove, grab a pan and oil as well. You took out the fries from the fridge and got to work. “By the way, do you have work tomorrow?”

He glanced up at you to think momentarily. “Yeah, but I don’t really have to work full day on Thursdays. I can just stay there for an hour or so and do the rest of the work at home.”

“Really? Must be nice.”

“Nah dude, it’s still work. And I also have to finish all these stuff before the week ends. Not even halfway there,” he motioned for his papers. 

You set a six-minute timer on your phone for the fries. Afterwards, you scoped two glasses of ice cream for the both of you, paired with raspberries and chocolate syrup. You head towards him and place it at the center table.

“For me?” he asked. 

You nodded, eating your ice cream. “You can put chocolate syrup if you want.”

He faked a shock and grinned at you. “Thanks, bestie!” He said, mimicking your voice and ate his.

You rolled your eyes and sat on the couch to watch Netflix again. Jean sat next beside you, leaning his back on the sofa. “What’re you watching?” he asked. 

“Anime.”

“Wait, is that Attack on Titan?”

“Right you are, bestie.”

He grabbed the chocolate syrup on the table and drizzled on his ice cream. “Liked that anime. I hated the MC though.”

You eyed him incredulously. “Jean, what? Why? I know he has anger issues, but like, can you just sympathize with him? He’s got the worse, dude.” 

“Well yeah. I mean, I think every single one of them has it hard. Especially that girl where both of her parents got stabbed from the first season.”

“I agree. That short-haired girl. Oh my god, I love her though she’s such a badass.”

“I liked her too, she’s cute.”

Both of your eyes shifted towards the kitchen when your phone alarm went off. “I’ll get it.” You turn off the stove and prepare your fries, putting it on a plate. You brought some condiments and paper towels with you and placed it on the table. “When will the pizza arrive?” Jean asked once you sat beside him, eating up a fry. 

“It says here, 25 minutes.”

{~}

Both you and Jean ended up drinking canned beers that you guys aren’t supposed to do because of your work. When the food was delivered, Jean was asking if you had any alcohol in your fridge and ended up buying from the convenience store outside because you ran out of them. You tried to stop yourself but, you almost drank three cans of it and you both passed out after that. 

Jean was fast asleep in your bed. When you looked at the clock, it was already six in the evening. You went to the bathroom and gargled some mouthwash when the taste of the beer lingered in your mouth. You popped some pills too, and went to your bed afterwards. You pushed Jean lightly, and lay beside him to finish sleeping which you did after a few minutes.

When you woke up to the sound of your phone ringing, you noticed that both of your bodies were facing towards each other. Your face close to his chest while his arm draped around you. You shifted your body away from him and carefully got out of bed to check for your phone that is still ringing. It was an unregistered number from someone, but you decided to answer it. 

“Hello,” you answered the call. Your voice, groggy. 

“Hey, sorry for disturbing.” It was a man’s voice. “This is Eren. Eren Yeager, the one you treated in your apartment last time.”

 _Eren?_ “Oh yeah, hi! I remember you. How are you feeling today, Eren? Is the bruise on your cheek still bad?”

“I’m quite alright, thanks. I was just wondering if I can set up a quick meeting with you today. Just to make sure everything is good. And I also have a problem changing the gauze pads that you put on my cheek. I still haven’t gotten them off and was unsure of it.”

 _A meeting?_ It’s still eight in the evening though. “Please do not worry about it. I can set up a time with you today, as you’ve said. If you have trouble removing them, I can just change it for you.” You ran up to your bedroom and looked for decent clothes to wear. You put him on speaker while you tried to dress up, not minding Jean who’s still asleep. “Are you alright with that, Eren?”

“Sounds good to me. I’m available for the rest of the day, so you can just message me anytime.”

You're changing your sweatpants to something decent. You were putting on your bra when you asked him his address. “I think we are in the same building, though. My apartment is on the 769th, fifth floor.”

You tried to hide the shock on your voice when he said his address. _So, we’re just in the same building!_

“Alright, thank you. I will send you a message for the meeting today. Thank you, Eren. See you soon.”

“Thanks, see you.”

You took the elevator to the fifth floor. There are some questions that've been lingering in your head about the guy who you treated inside your apartment without actually knowing his name until a while ago. You stepped outside the elevator and walked through the hallways trying to find his room number. Both you and eren set a thirty minute meeting to see if he was all healed up. 

You have to blink the drunkenness weighing on you as you continued to look for his room. _Remind me why I drink beer again?_ You are not that drunk, but you are lightheaded. A brief sigh came out from you when you saw number 769 right in front of you. You took a deep breath before pressing his doorbell and took a stepback away from his door. 

When nobody came out, you pressed the doorbell once again. 

_Why is nobody opening the door?_

You waited for about a minute before pressing his doorbell again and knocked three times this time. You don’t have all the time in the world and you still need to finish something back in your apartment. 

Brows furrowed, you tried calling his number and of course, no one is picking up. So, you left him a message saying you’re outside. You leaned your back on the wall, trying to wait for another minute while holding the first-aid kit that is needed for today. Your patience slowly fading.

You knocked on his door loudly this time. 

Waited for another minute. 

Tried calling him, left a voice message, pressed the doorbell again but you got nothing. 

_Where the hell is this Eren guy?_

You lost track of time when you decided to message him about setting up another schedule. You lost all of your patience and you were annoyed standing there while waiting for nothing. Your drowsiness is not helping your current situation. You were close to hitting the send button when you heard someone opening the door, and there showed up a girl in a business suit. 

You straightened up knowing that she came inside room 769, you didn’t expect a girl showing up right now. “Hi, I am so sorry.” She greeted you. “I’m so sorry, are you perhaps, Y/N?” She asked again. 

You tried to reciprocate her kindness and smiled, though you’re still annoyed. “No worries. I’m Y/N. Um, I’m supposed to be meeting with Eren Yeager right now for a quick check up.”

“Yes yes. So nice to meet you, Y/N. Please come inside.”

You stepped inside Eren’s flat. Leaving your shoes at the doorstep. “I am so sorry again for waiting. I am Mikasa, Eren’s secretary,” she shook your hand and led you to the kitchen afterwards. “I was just checking all of Eren’s appointments today, then I saw your meeting that was listed on my board. I am really sorry, but Eren right now got so drunk I do not know why.” You were just listening to her while she grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. “Please make yourself comfortable. Here, have some refreshments. I know you’re tired waiting there outside.”

You feigned a laugh. “No, it’s alright. I’m okay, really. I was just curious why no one was opening the door, thought I got the wrong door for a second. Thank you so much for the juice, you don’t really have to.”

“Please, it’s my pleasure.” She grabbed a glass of juice for herself and sat beside you. “So here’s the thing, Eren is currently passed out in the living area because he was suddenly drinking while he’s working on his stuff, then got drunk. I know you're a doctor, so if you need to do something with him, please do.”

“I’m actually just an intern, but yeah. Is it okay if I checked on him while he’s in that state? Maybe he’s not comfortab—”

“Yes, he’s fine. You can do whatever you wanna do with him. I mean, it’s his fault knowing that he still has to meet you but there he is getting drunk. Please do what you need to do.”

“Oh, okay. I just want to make sure he’s okay while I check on him and probably change the gauze on his face. He mentioned that a while ago when he set up a meeting with me from the phone that he had a hard time changing it, so maybe I will do that, too.”

“Sure, sure. If you need anything, here’s my card.” She handed an elegant business card to you. “I’m afraid I have to leave because something just came up and I have to attend another meeting. But, I gave you my card. Please, do not hesitate to call me if there are any problems.”

_Wait, she has to leave like right now?_

She probably sensed your apprehension and offered another warm smile. “You do not have to worry if there are any intruders, this place is safe. And you can always wake Eren up, give him a punch, slap him, I don’t know. So, if you have any concerns before I leave you can tell me.”

You don’t really know if she’s trying to be funny, and Eren is supposed to be her boss since she’s his secretary, but the way she talked about him is like not giving a shit about his situation.

Well, other than being alone with him again, you don’t really have any concerns. So, you shook your head. “I think we’re settled. I also don’t want to bother you because you have to go somewhere else. Thank you so much. I will take care of him once I’m done.”

“Alright, guess I’m off then. Thank you so much again, Y/N! It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Mikasa placed both of your glasses on the sink. She grabbed her bag, and told you where Eren is before she went out. And you saw him sitting on the floor while his back was leaning on the side of the couch. 

Now that you’re alone with Eren, it got suddenly quiet. 

_Why do I always end up seeing him passed out? It’s so annoying. I can’t work quickly when he’s like this and it’s past nine o’clock right now._ Good thing is you don’t have to work tomorrow. 

You walked towards where he’s settled and crouched down to get a better view of his face. He looked better than you saw him for the first time. His scratches started to heal and the bruise on the side of his lip doesn’t look that bad anymore. 

You opened your first aid kit and started to prepare the things you’ll be needing. You wet the towel that you soaked from the kitchen sink and went back to him to start your work. 

You didn’t even bother to wake him up and proceed to take off the bandages and gauze left on him. You start patting his wounds and bruises with a warm towel and he winces from time to time while his eyes are still closed. Once you’ve cleaned his scratches, you start putting band-aid on his face since it’s not as bad as it looks when you first treat him a week ago. You used both of your hands to turn his head slowly towards you to finish things up by placing another band-aids on the bruise on his left cheek. 

“You don’t remember me, do you?”

Surprised by his sudden talking, you retracted your hands away from his face so suddenly. Your hand was clutched to your chest because you got scared. 

“You scared me,” you breathed. “Sorry, I didn’t quite get that. But I just want to tell you that your bruises are fine and I already replaced it with another bandage.”

His head was still facing towards you and you can see him looking at you intently, and you can’t help but be self-conscious. “Umm, if you have any concerns please tell me before I leave,” you said without looking at him. You gathered all of your things inside your first aid kit, ready to leave. 

“Just in case the swelling in your left cheek doesn’t go bad, you can put an ice pack on it from time to time. It will heal eventually, so you don’t have to—”

“You don’t remember me, do you?” he asks you again. 

_What the hell is he saying?_ _And why do I get nervous all of a sudden?_ “Uhh, if what you’re talking about was last week’s incident then I actually do. Eren… right? Eren Yeager? I treated you in my apartment,” you answered. 

He loosened up his tie before answering you. “We met three weeks ago, I was the one who brought you to your apartment when… when you got drunk.”

Now you are confused as hell, annoyed by what he’s saying. “Sorry, I think you’re mistaken. I… I don’t remember seeing you three weeks ago. I just know that we first met when I saw you passed out on the hallway, and I brought you to my apartment—”

“Yes I know that,” he cut you off again. “I don’t want to surprise you, that's why I’m asking if you remember me before that happened.” He straightened up his seat and tied his hair in a man ban.

You looked away immediately. Confused as to why you are feeling uneasy by the atmosphere. And you blamed it in your drowsiness. _Yes, that’s it. I just need to get away from here and sleep this feeling off._

You cleared your throat. “Anyway, sorry. I think you got the wrong person,” you played it cool while trying to make eye contact with him. “Like I said, if you still have any concerns just contact me or tell me before I’ll leave.”

You are really dying to get out of his apartment. No matter how hard you try thinking about what he said, you can’t remember anything except the hallway incident. You slowly got up from the floor and took a few steps back away from him. “I’ll take my leave now Mr. Yeager. Contact me if something comes up to mind. Goodnight,” you said. Giving him a brief smile before heading towards his door.

“Vanilla.”

You were in his kitchen, just reaching for the door knob when he said something that made your head go heavy. You stopped on your track, trying to collect yourself from being drowsy. _I swear if he doesn’t stop! And he said what? Vanilla? The hell is he saying?_

You turned your way towards him and he was leaning on the kitchen counter, both arms folded on his chest while looking at you. You didn’t even notice he was wearing a suit, and he’s taller than what you’ve expected. “I’ll say this again, you got the wrong person, Eren. I’m sorry I really need to do something important today so I’m leaving.” 

“Don’t.”

You take a deep breath, clenching your jaw. “Not trying to be rude, but what is wrong with you? How many times do I have to tell you that the person you’re talking about is not me? And now you’re stopping me from going home?” You turned your back away from him and reached for the door knob. 

_Why don’t he just cut to the chase? Oh my god, he’s driving me insane for god's sake!_

“Your apartment is one floor away, I can just take you there,” you heard him.

 _What the fuck._ “Are you freaking serious right now?” You blurted out, back still turned away from seeing him. “Wow, I didn’t know you were thi—”

The first aid kit you were holding instantly dropped on the floor, disrupting the peacefulness on his apartment. Your back was pinned against the door. Darkness surfaced when you closed your eyes while you tried to process what was happening. Long fingers have settled on the side of your neck and a thumb beneath your chin to keep your face in check. Your breathing staggered when Eren tried to bite your lower lip, forcing you to open up to him. 

And then it clicked. Waves of memories from three weeks ago came rushing to you like a flash flood. Eren’s hand on your neck, both of you kissing, the smell of his cologne, his minty breath, the red marks on your body, his lean build trying to take over you, vanilla. _Vanilla…_

This has to be a mistake. 

“Now,” he said, catching his breath and pulling a few inches away from you. “Tell me you remember me.”

  
  



	3. i'm here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing spicy scene and I’m really sorry if it didn’t match your expectations. Also English is my second language, so forgive me if you see some grammatical errors. TYSM for reading, luv u <3

_\- i'm here_

Everything feels like it’s going too fast. How did this even happen? You were just treating Eren’s bruises minutes ago and now you’re basically out of breath with him. _Why am I in this situation?_

“Y/N,” called Eren, voice deeper than usual. His minty breath sends rapid beats to your chest. Both of your faces are inches away and you can literally feel his heartbeat. “I’ve been wanting to tell you this ever since I saw you at your apartment.” He trailed his nose at your cheek, his hand glued to your neck and tilted you to give him better access, placing soft kisses. You can’t help closing your eyes. 

The things you’ve done on that day, three weeks ago, it all came back to you all at once. You can’t believe it yourself and didn’t know why it happened all so suddenly. You are so overwhelmed by the feeling. The way Eren kissed you seconds ago was all it took to regain your drunken state. How could you even forget that night? 

“I...” you thought of something to say, but you can’t think clearly at the moment. “Eren, I don’t know what to say.”

He nips the soft spot on your neck before turning his attention to you. Both of your bodies are close to each other as he looks at you with intensity in his eyes. You swallowed hard and turned your eyes away from his green ones. You gritted your teeth and tried to calm the pummeling of your heart. “If I hadn’t risked kissing you today, then it’ll be unfair for my part,” he told you. His mouth close to your ears. 

“Why is that?”

“Simple,” he cupped your chin and met his eyes. “I’ll be left thinking about that night while you sleep on your bed peacefully not knowing a single thing.” He squeezed the sides of your mouth gently, making you look up to him. “Pretty cruel isn't it?”

You can smell the tinge of alcohol and cigarette coming from him and it’s clearly not helping you right now. Not when you saw him grin down at you.

“B-but I prefer it that way,” you blurted out. Obviously not thinking clearly. 

He was amused by your boldness and can’t help but to raise his left brow, still grinning down at you. “And why is that,” he then turned to ask you. 

You gulped. “So… so, we don’t have to do this.”

That was a low hit for him, but he doesn’t pay much attention to it. You chose not to look at his eyes and shifted your gaze downwards. His hand that was holding your face started to loosen until he used it to cage you. He puts both of his arms on your side and leaned towards you closely, gripping the door bar behind you. 

“Look at me,” he told you. “Say the word if you still think we don’t have to do this.”

You were taken aback when he closed the gap between you. He was more aggressive than he was a while ago and it was so easy for him to manipulate you when you finally opened up to him. Heart beating wildly on your chest when he suddenly tugged your lower lip with his teeth and kissed you passionately. His quiet apartment was now full of the sound of both of you kissing, smacking, breathing hard, and groaning. The longer you both kissed, the sudden realization that you do not mean the words that just left on your mouth a moment ago. 

You let your head hit against the door as your breathing suddenly hitched when Eren’s tongue entered you, exploring your mouth and deepening the kiss. Both of your tongues collided and you can’t help but moan on his mouth. 

Eren was eager not to touch you and gripped the door bar hard when you let out a moan. It took all his willpower not to rip your clothes right then and there. 

“Say it,” Eren breathed. Leaving marks on your neck. “Say it, say the word and I’ll stop.” He said, licking the hollow part of your neck. 

You closed your eyes and gritted your teeth. He was working on your sensitive spot, you haven’t even realized you were tilting your head just to give him better access. And one thing that’s clear to your mind right now is you don’t want him to stop. You don’t know where that sudden realization came from but, you also want this. You’re suddenly yearning for him to touch you but he’s quite tough from stopping himself. 

“Y/N,” Eren was panting when he kissed the side of your mouth. “Vanilla… say it.”

Vanilla… that was your safe word. You remembered it all. 

But you don’t want to.

“Say it while I can still stop myself,” he whispered. He bit your jaw and kissed you again.

You wrapped both of your arms around his neck and pushed yourself closer to him while deepening the kiss. It was clear that he got surprised when you made the first move touching him. “I… I don’t want to stop,” you breathed. 

He grunted on your mouth and scooped you up to his arms, both your legs dangled on his waist while you continued kissing and biting on each other’s lips. But because you have your eyes closed, you assumed that he went inside his bedroom and heard him kicking a door without even breaking your kiss. 

“Y/N,” said Eren while gently lying you at the edge of his bed. “Please don’t tell me you’re drunk.”

“What?” You propped yourself up with your elbows. “What makes you say that?”

_How’d he know?_

Since you were on the edge of his bed, he spread your legs wide enough for him to step in. His right hand was planted on your thigh while looking down at you. The only light on his bedroom was his study lamp that was on his desk. When you averted your eyes on his green ones, you were completely mesmerized. It was as if he was looking deep into you because of how captivating he looks especially when he's wearing his suit. 

“I’m not drunk,” you answered. 

“I can taste the beer in you,” he said. “Open your mouth,” Eren ordered. 

You were startled on your own self on how quickly you obeyed him. You opened your mouth while looking up to him, antsy on what he’s going to do with you. 

He leaned down and tipped your chin as he sucked the entirety of your tongue. Shivers went up to your spine and your eyes slammed shut. You gripped his nape as you took him down with you. He propped one of his arms on the side of your head as his tongue continued doing wonders inside your mouth. Your right hand finds its way on the hem of Eren’s shirt while your left hand cupped the side of his face. 

When you slipped your fingers on his bare back, he bit your lip. You whimpered when you tasted your own blood.

“Eren,” you muttered. Your middle finger flew to touch your lower lip and there was a slight blood on it. 

“My bad,” he breathed. He grabbed your hand and went to lick your finger where it had a blood. Both of you were staring at each other as he continued to lick and suck your finger like it was some kind of candy. It feels illegal to watch him like that, but for some reason he was giving you butterflies down there. 

Your face started to heat up, and you looked away immediately. _What am I thinking?_

He turned your face towards him as he gave you a peck on your lips, sending another set of butterflies to your stomach. 

“What are you thinking?” He asked you, his voice low. 

He tugged the bottom part of your top. You can feel his hand creeping up to your torso, caressing and squeezing your skin while looking at you intently. He lowered his head and started to give light kisses on your stomach that made your breathing shallow. He nibbled the spot where you got very sensitive and took off your top fully with one hand, leaving you with your bra. You feel so exposed. 

Eren went back up at you to kiss you passionately while his hand roams on your bare skin, feeling your body. His kisses lowered to your neck, down to your collarbone, leaving marks on it. And without hesitation, he unclasped your bra with no difficulty and tossed it aside. Your hands went up to his hair as you entangled your legs with his when he sucked your left breast. Earning another moan from you. 

You started to unbutton his collared shirt. He loosened up his tie while looking down at your body and finished unbuttoning his shirt for you and threw it away. Your forehead creased when he suddenly stood up, bringing you with him. He gripped your waist closer to him and leaned down to kiss you, sending shivers all over your body. His hands were in your waistband and he suddenly looked at you for permission.

“May I?” He asked. 

You nodded in return. He sat at the edge of his bed, taking off your pants. He let it slide down to your feet as you step away from them. He propped his arms and leaned back to admire your now exposed body, jaw grinding on each other. 

Feeling shy all of a sudden, you tried to hide your breasts with your arms and looked down at your feet. 

“Look at me, Y/N.” Eren told you. He reached out for your right hand and brought you closer to him, stepping in between his legs. “Look at me…”

You did as you were told. And he was looking straight up to your face.

He brought both of your arms to his nape. “I already saw you naked once,” he gripped your lower buttchecks and brought his face to your torso. Your heart was beating really fast as he left kisses on your bare stomach. “You look really beautiful.”

A gasped left on your mouth when he suddenly slipped a finger on your already soaked underwear. “I’m gonna eat you out here so try not to be loud.” His eyes were full of lust as his finger began to draw circles on your clit. He leaned on his back with his left arm, watching you as he pleases you. You let your head fall back as you covered your muffled moans with your hand, while you also gripped on his shoulder for support. He took of your underwear as he placed your right leg on the edge of the bed, so you were now standing in one leg while he continued to finger fuck you, playing your wet pussy. 

You let out a moan when he continued to overstimulate your clit, your legs shaking. “Oh god, Eren.”

“Stay in that position,” he said. You looked down at him and he was already kneeling in front of you. He placed both of his hands on your hips to keep you steady and brought his face closer to your pussy. 

“Fuck, oh my god.” You moaned.

His tongue never missed. He used it to graze on your clit as you tried yourself not to scream. You gripped his hair, and his tongue went to play hard, teasing your whole. He slipped two fingers inside you and you bit your lower lip. Your whines were muffled on your hand as you closed your eyes. He slipped another finger in you and you let yourself moan with pleasure. Your nails in Eren’s shoulder digging deep. 

You can hear the wetness in your pussy when his fingers went in and out of you. You feel so hot all over as you roll your hips to meet Eren’s fingers, not able to control yourself anymore. 

“Eren… ” you whimpered.

“Fuck,” he grunted, slipping his fingers off of you. He brought your leg down and you instantly draped your arms over his nape for support. He stood up as you watched him lick his fingers where your pre-cum was spread all over. You tiptoed and kissed him. You can faintly taste yourself when you sucked his tongue. You undo his pants, letting it slip down on his feet as you pushed him down at the edge of the bed. 

“Do what you need to do.”

You looked down and saw his growing bulge on his boxers. You kneeled down to him as your shaking hands took off his last piece of clothing. 

You swallowed hard as you looked into his growing member. The second thought of not fitting all of it in your mouth was evident on your face.

“Have you done this before?” Eren asked you. 

You swallowed hard again and shook your head. “But, I’ll try. I… I think I know how to do it.”

You saw him grin and cupped your cheek. “Good girl.”

Spitting on your hand was what you did first. You licked the tip of his cock, then down at the bottom. You jacked him off while you continued licking his bottom part. You gathered all of your hair and sucked him, minding your teeth. You’ve seen videos from the internet doing stuff like this, so you just assumed you are doing the right thing especially when you earn a grunt from Eren. 

Never in your life that you thought you’d be doing this. 

His cock has gotten much bigger when you put it all inside your mouth. You can feel yourself gagging when the tip of his cock hits your throat. He gripped your hair and guided your mouth to where it hits him the most. “Fuck… fuck, you’re so good at this.”

Tears started brimming on your eyes when he thrusted his hips. You continued sucking his cock until you felt him shaking beneath your touch. He grunted as he pushed you down further, tears coming out from your eyes and you can feel the smashing of your throat. 

He pulled you out before his cum could reach all over your mouth and let you sit on his lap. He brushed your hair off out of your face and licked your tears away and kissed you tenderly, cupping your face. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, biting your collarbone. “You were so good, I couldn’t stop myself.”

You latched onto his hair as he kept leaving marks on your neck, down towards your collarbone. You can feel his cock under your wet, throbbing entrance as you grinded against him while you pulled him closer to you, gripping his nape and grabbing a fistful of his hair. 

“Lift your hips for me, love.”

Slowly, you propped yourself up and watched him guide the tip of his cock on your entrance. He looked at your eyes momentarily before kissing your lips and thrusted his cock inside you. You let out a gasp, throwing your head back while gripping his hair. Both of you were breathing hard when he held the side of your face, linking both of your foreheads. 

Closing your eyes, you tried to move your hips and you instantly felt the stinging sensation on your pussy. Eren held your waist, whispering comforting words on your ears that you can’t quite comprehend because of the agitation you're feeling. 

You bit your lower lip and let your forehead rest on Eren’s shoulder. “Take it slow,” you heard him say, caressing the cheeks of your ass. 

You straightened up and moved this time again. Arching your back, you grinded on his cock, sliding up and down as you grip his shoulder for support. You can feel your sweat dripping on your jiggling chest, feeling something on your insides wanting to come out.

Eren held you closer to his body. He sucked your breasts as you moaned in ecstasy. He scooped you on your ass and brought you to his bed as he quickly hovered over you, biting your now blemished neck again and again. He positioned himself, and thrusted his cock inside you. You lost time on how much you’ve moaned, gasped for air, and whimpered when he went hard against you, bringing both of your legs dangling on his shoulder and continued railing you. 

Your left hand flew to your mouth and bit your palm so hard to contain your moans. Eren held against the headboard and looked straight to your eyes. You tilted your head against the pillow and gripped one of his sheets when you felt yourself cumming.

You grabbed Eren’s nape and kissed him fervently, following his lead. You thrusted yourself on him, meeting his cock that is slamming on your pussy. 

“Eren…” you moaned, closing your eyes. “Eren— oh my god.”

“Right here,” he grunted. He pushed his hair back and kissed your forehead. “I’m right here,” he breathed. 

Your nails dug into his back, biting his shoulder and continued thrusting yourself against him. “I’m close…” You bit his shoulder again when he picked up his pace and felt the bed moving. 

“Come, Y/N. Fuck,” he hissed under his shaky breath. 

You held him tightly as you cum all over his cock. He came seconds after, bringing both of your legs down on the bed and pulled out from you. Eren left a soft kiss on your stomach before he laid the side of his head on your torso, both of you still out of breath. You feel so drained, so you decided to close your eyes. Your fingers were brushing on his disheveled hair when you feel yourself dozing off with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can suggests anything you want to see on the next chapter, thank you so much for reading!


	4. at sixes and sevens

_\- at sixes and sevens_

“I will explain everything that happened last night if you would just stop raising your voice at me.”

Jean heaved a deep sigh and looked away from you, leaned his lower back against the counter top of the kitchen and looked at you seriously. 

After you had sex with Eren, you left his apartment three hours later. Both of you were still lying naked on the bed when you woke up while Eren was still fast asleep on his stomach. You tried your hardest not to make a sound when you put on your clothes because you didn’t want him to wake up. You scurried down to his door, leaving him alone on his bed. 

It was almost two o’clock when you entered your apartment and you were startled when Jean was waiting for you in the kitchen. You remembered how his reaction looked like when you stepped inside your flat. He looked astounded and confused about how you looked right now. You didn’t even bother going inside Eren’s bathroom just to check on yourself and just went straight to your apartment, so you assumed you really look like a mess. And Jean being on his usual self, especially when it comes to you, bombarded you with questions immediately. 

“So, we’re having a staring contest right now?”

You swallowed hard and took a deep breath. 

“I just had sex,” you told him. 

You looked at Jean and saw him blinked twice at you. You expected him to be shocked at least, but his straight face didn’t change a bit as if he was expecting you to say that. He crossed both of his arms on his chest.

“With whom?”

You were about to tell him that it’s not that important to know, but you know he’s going to get more pissed with you. “Jean, it’s just someone who I just came across. You don’t have to kn—”

“I didn’t know you’re that kind of girl.”

“What?”

“Who did you had sex with, Y/N?”

Did he just straight up judge you? Right into your face? Jean judging you?

“Are you judging me?”

“No, I did not. I was just saying what I’m thinking right now because never in my life that I thought you’d be having sex with someone you just know.”

Your head started to throb and you felt your ears ringing. _He doesn't make sense at all._

“Okay. So, what you’re trying to say is that I’m a hooker or something like that?”

“No, Y/N I– you know what okay I get it, I’m sorry okay? Now, would you please answer my question?”

“How many girls have you slept with without actually knowing their names?” You retorted back. 

His forehead creased. “What?”

“You know what Jean, I also never thought that you’d openly judge me like that right into my face. Good night, I need to sleep. I’ll talk to you in the morning, I guess.”

You turned your back on him and took off your top, not even caring if he saw the marks Eren did to your body. 

“Y/N, wait. We need to talk about thi—”

“Let’s settle this when we both calm our heads. I need to go to sleep.”

You went straight to your bedroom and closed the door before Jean could reach you. You took off your remaining clothes as you headed towards the bathroom and took a quick shower. 

After cleaning yourself up, you basically throw yourself on the bed and doze off. 

{~}

It was 1:00 o’clock in the afternoon when you woke up. You felt sore all over your body, especially your thighs and down there. You got off the bed and went to the bathroom to brush your teeth. When you finally took a look at yourself in the mirror, you saw lovebites everywhere on your neck. You finished brushing your teeth first before lifting your shirt up, and holy freaking shit, when you thought you are free on getting marks on your chest, you thought wrong. 

They are everywhere. Red marks on your collarbone, your chest, under your breasts, even on your torso. Some of them are getting darker. _This shouldn’t be happening right now._

You pulled out a cream from your drawer to help those red marks heal quickly. Afterwards, you went outside your bedroom. The rumbling in your stomach reminded you that you haven't eaten anything since yesterday and you were starving as hell when you smell someone’s cooking in the kitchen. 

You saw Jean stirring something on the pan, and he was on his collared shirt with tie and black slacks, wearing an apron. 

“Jean,” you started. “I thought you have work today.”

“Good afternoon to you, too.” He said without looking up at you and continued cooking. “I did go to work today. And today’s Thursday, like I said I don’t have to stay at the office the whole day.”

You just yawned and nodded in return. You opened your fridge and poured a glass of orange juice to yourself and went to Jean’s side afterwards. 

“What are you making,” you asked, taking a sip from your juice. 

“Chicken stir fry.” He answered. “I also ordered orange chicken and noodles, it’s on the table in the living area.”

Your mouth watered at the sound of your favorite food. “Do I get to eat them, too?”

Jean gave you a side glance before returning his eyes on the stove. “Obviously you can, princess.”

You grinned and gave him a quick side hug before running off to the living area to eat a piece of orange chicken. You brought them to the kitchen counter and placed it on a plate. Using chopsticks, you held a piece towards Jean’s mouth and he ate it immediately. 

“About last night,” Jean started. “I didn't mean the words I said to you, I was just dumbfounded and not thinking straight.” He told you while he kept his eyes on the stove. “I crossed the line. I’m sorry.”

You ate another piece of orange chicken before you answered him. “There’s no need for that, really. I was being a pain on your ass again, stupid and all so, I deserve that.” You took a sip on your juice. “I’m gonna tell you everything that I know about that mystery person who brought me here when we partied three weeks ago.”

You watched as Jean turned off the stove. He grabbed two plates from one of your cabinets and used the ladle as he scooped the chicken stir fry that he made on your plate before he scooped on his. “I don’t know but, is he the one who you made out last night?” He asked, biting the insides of his cheeks. 

Your eyes instantly widened. “Oh my god, how’d you know it was him?”

“Figures,” he answered. Taking a seat on the high stool. 

You took a seat beside him and rolled your eyes. “Yeah, it was him.” You ate a spoonful on the stir fry that he made and it made your stomach growl again.

“How was it?”

“Jean, it’s so good! Did Sasha teach you how to cook or something? I didn’t know you’re so good at this.”

He shook his head and ate his own food. “Nah dude. I’m just born this way you know.” He gave you another playful smirk and chuckled. “Damn, somebody better wife me up. I'm a daddy material at this point.”

You cracked up and punched his arm playfully. “You’re crazy.”

“Anyway, tell me about last night. I wanna know everything about this shit and how did both of you go? I can see your hickeys over here just to let you know.”

You can feel your cheeks heating up, and use your hair to cover up your neck. “I know, dude. Just don’t look at it, it makes me feel so awkward.”

He chuckled silently. “Well, I just know you had a good time because not everyday you’re getting railed with someone you actually enjo—”

“Jean, for the love of god if you don’t shut the fuck up,” you kicked him on the leg as you earn a laugh from him. He stood up from his seat and went to the fridge to get a soda and returned to his seat. 

“Okay, sorry.” He took a sip from his drink while grinning at you. “Tell me.”

“Not when you’re like that.”

“Okay,” Jean elongated the word. “I’m serious. Tell me already.”

You bit off the insides on both of your cheeks to keep you from laughing. Once you noticed he’s getting serious, you cleared off your throat and eyed him seriously. You proceed to tell him everything that happened from the beginning whilst eating your late lunch. Jean was intently listening to you and kept his mouth shut until you finished telling your story.

“So,” he finished off his soda and leaned in on the table, facing you. “Okay, he brought you here in your apartment, but how did he know where you lived?” He asked. 

You thought about it for a moment and tilted your head. “That, I don’t know.” You thought again. “That’s actually a great question. I should’ve asked him while I had the chance.”

Jean placed both your plates into the sink before he took off his apron. You went to your living area and opened your laptop. You eyed Jean’s bare back when he took off his polo shirt as he went straight to the bathroom. He was wearing his casual clothes when he stepped out from the bathroom. 

“Next time you two have sex again be sure not to forget and ask him that.” He sat on the floor and brought out his piles of papers from his bag to the center table and opened his laptop. 

“Are you kidding me? I am not planning to see him ever again. That’s just… you know, one night stand typa shit.”

Jean looked at you and raised his left brow. “Dude, you two had sex two times already.”

You closed your eyes and heave a sigh. “Jean, let’s stop talking about it. Get to work.”

“Sure, bestie.” Jean chuckled. 

{~}

“Sorry Doctor Yeager, I hope I’m not interrupting you.” You stick your head inside his door's office. “But, I just want to let you know that I already checked with Ms. Mendez and everything is settled now. ”

“You can come in, Y/N.” He told you. You stepped inside his office and closed the door behind you. “Is her vitals alright? No changes or any other concern?”

“Oh, here.” You placed the papers on his table. “She had trouble dealing with the medicines and I believe she’s taking eight pills in a day, correct?”

Doctor Yeager walked towards his desk and grabbed the paper that you brought. “Yes, she is.” He answered, studying the paper.

“Yeah, so here’s the thing. The nurse told me she vomited two hours ago when she drank two of her morning pills. And she also has problems on her left kidney, saying that the pain is there but now it’s consistent.” You reported. “Do you think it has to do with the medicines she’s taking?”

He drank his coffee before answering you. “I don’t want to assume things, but let’s just put it that way.” He said, eyes still on the paper. “I have to check on her again to make sure everything doesn’t complicate.”

You nodded your head. “Yes Doc. Also, I need the rest of her documents. I was working on her papers that you gave me a week ago and some of them are missing, but I have to double check.”

“Right,” he stared at you for a bit like he just remembered something. He took a seat on his chair and started to open his drawers. “Oh shoot, I’m really getting old, Y/N.” He said to you while shaking his head. 

“Well,” you chuckled. “We all are Doctor Yeager. But it’s fine. There’s no rush anyway, I still have to read the rest of her documents that I have so you can—”

“I just remembered,” he stopped you abruptly. “I left it at home, god damn it.” He murmured. “Here,” he took out something on his desk and gave you his card. “If it’s alright with you, I can give you the papers later this evening when you’re finished here. I will be out at five this afternoon. Give me a call, and I’ll tend to you.”

“Oh, alright. I will be out today at seven. I can drop by at your house Doctor Yeager.”

“Alright, it’s settled then. Do you still have anything to report?”

“I believe that’s it, Doctor.”

“Okay. Thank you so much for your help, Doctor Y/N.” He smiled warmly at you. 

“Oh please, anytime.”

It was already eight o’clock when you finally took off your white gown and changed your scrubs into something else. You hurried down to the hospital’s parking lot and went inside your car. You let your head rest for a minute before calling Doctor Yeager and said your apologies for being late since something came up and drove off to where his house was. 

It was a private residence and a very fancy house. You stepped out of your car and went to his front door. You tidy yourself up by brushing your hair on your fingertips and ring his doorbell afterwards. You were greeted by a blond bearded man and an eyeglass sitting on the bridge of his nose. _Maybe this is Doctor Yeager’s son_ , you thought. 

“Hello. I’m Y/N. Is Doctor Yeager in here?”

The man opened the door wide open for you. “Nice to meet you, Y/N. Call me Zeke. Zeke Yeager. I’m his son.” He reached out his hand to you. 

You took it and made a firm handshake. “Nice to meet you too, Zeke.” You smiled. 

“Please come in.” He said and released your hand. 

You step inside their house as you take off your shoes. “You can stay in the living room while I call for dad. Do you need anything? Water? Juice maybe?” He offered. 

“Oh no, thank you so much. But, I’m good.”

“Okay. Please get comfortable. I’ll get dad.”

You stayed still on your feet and wandered your eyes at their house. And you can tell that these people are rich just by their fireplace. A huge family picture caught your eye further down in the living room, so you took small steps just to get a closer look. You can see Doctor Yeager in between two boys, and a woman sitting on a chair in the center that seems to be his wife. On the left side of Doctor Yeager was Zeke, and he looked incredibly young without his moustache. You were about to shift your eyes on the other guy in the picture when someone called you from behind. 

“Y/N?”

Your breathing froze. 

_That voice._

“What are you doing here?”

You turned around and saw the man who you had sex with four days ago looking straight at you. 

“Eren,” you managed to say. “I’m here for Doctor Yeager. What are you d—”

_Yeager… Eren Yeager, so that means?_

Holy fuck, how can you even forget!

“You both know each other?” You averted your eyes at the light, wavy, tousled hair girl at Eren's side. 


	5. disputation

_\- disputation_

“You both know each other?” You averted your eyes at the light, wavy, tousled hair girl at Eren's side. 

You haven’t even noticed her, not until she spoke. 

You tried to calm the trembles of your chest and heave a concealed sigh. “Sorry um, I… I just needed something for Doctor Yeager. Um, I won’t be too long.”

_Shit shit, why am I so nervous and for what? And why did I say that?_

“Oh, okay. I’m Hitch by the way. Nice to meet you… Y/N?”

You reached out for her hand and took a quick shake, pulling out instantly because you didn’t want her to notice how cold and trembling your hands are right now. “Yes, I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you.” You managed to smile. 

The atmosphere on where you’re standing right now has definitely changed ever since they have both arrived. You were still facing both of them and acted like everything’s fine when the truth is you wanted to reach out for the door and run to your car. 

Eren’s eyes on you are absolutely not helping with the situation right now, but you still acted like you didn’t notice him staring down at you.

“So Y/N, back to my question.” Hitch proceeded. “You… guys know each other?” She asked you, her eyes going back and forth with you and Eren. 

_Girl, that’s not even important, keep your nose out of it._

You were about to answer her when Doctor Yeager came down from the stairs, Zeke walking behind him. Saving you for dear life. 

“There you are, Doctor Y/N!” He called, taking the last step on the stairs and walked towards you. “Forgive me for waiting, but I finally found Ms. Mendez’s papers at my office.” He gave you the documents and smiled. “It’s all in that folder, I believe so. But just in case, you may have to double check it again to make sure everything’s there.”

You take the folder from him. “No worries, Doctor Yeager. So, do you want me to summarize all her documents tomorrow? Or… ”

You gritted your jaw for you to stop yourself looking at Eren direction who's still looking at you. 

“That would be so great,” he nodded his head. “But just give me anything that you already have. You don’t have to do all of it tomorrow, alright? Don’t be too hard on yourself.” He smiled warmly at you, and patted your left shoulder.

“That’s alright Doctor Yeager, I signed up for this so,” you made a quick shrug and chuckled. “Thank you so much for your time and for letting me in here, but I’m afraid I have to go now.”

“Why don’t you join us for dinner, darling?” A woman’s voice came from the left side of the house. You averted your gaze to your left and saw her walking towards you with a ladle on her hand. “I’m sorry. I still haven’t introduced myself, but please call me Carla.”

She was the woman in the picture, and she looks exactly like Eren, especially the shape of her eyes. “Oh hi, I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Yeager.” You didn’t want to be rude, so you just called her by her last name and especially that you have to decline her offer makes it worse. “Thank you so much, I really appreciate it, but I have to do something urgent back in the hospital. I’m so sorry.” You reasoned out. 

“Oh, too bad,” she said, looking at you remorsefully. “That’s alright, I understand. Being in the medical field really is tough, huh. Anyway,” she extended her hand to you one last time. “It’s nice to meet you, Y/N.” She said, smiling at you. 

“It’s my pleasure, Mrs. Yeager,” you mirrored her smile and shook her hand lightly. “Thank you so much again for your time. And it’s nice to meet all of you. Please have a wonderful evening.” You walked over to the main door. “Doctor Yeager, thank you for the papers and for your time.” You plastered a smile on your face and waved your hand with the folder on it, stepping out from their house. 

“Have a good night, Y/N.” Doctor Zeke uttered. And before you could even close the door, he stopped you for a moment. “It’s actually pretty late, Y/N. Are you alright by yourself at this time?”

You nodded instantly. “Don’t worry Doc—”

“Maybe one of you boys can accompany Y/N on her way back to the hospital.” 

Your heart skipped a beat. “Oh, no Doctor Yeager, I can just drive myself. I—”

“I’ll do it.”

“I’ll take her with me.”

Once again, you tried to calm your trembling hands. Zeke and Eren offered themselves to accompany you all at once. Your eyes went to Zeke before turning towards Eren. 

“Eren you can’t just leave Hitch here. I’ll do—”

“I’ll do it.” Eren insisted, already walking his way towards you. “You guys can start dinner without me, I’ll be fast.”

You took a step back from the door and let Eren close it for the both of you. You immediately averted your eyes away from him. “Eren, you don’t have to. I can handle myself, really.”

When he said nothing, you shifted your eyes back at him. You were startled a little when he was looking at you already. His face was unreadable, but seconds later, he held out his palm. “Give me your keys.”

Gritting your teeth, you turned your way to your car. There’s no point in convincing him if he doesn’t even listen to you. You opened the driver’s seat, but Eren was quick to hold your arm before you could even put your foot inside your car. 

“Y/N, we need to talk.” He said. Still holding you from getting inside your car. “I have to ask you something.”

The wild beats on your heart quickly escalated when you heard the word ‘ask’ coming out from his mouth. You turned to face him slowly, realizing that he has such a huge effect on you and you can’t put your finger on it. “We have nothing to talk about. You can let me go and go back inside your house.”

He tightened his grip on your arm when you tried to pull it away from him. “Why did you have to leave me after we did that?” He asked, getting to the point.

Your eyes widened, enough for him to see your reaction. He kept his eyes on you as you tried to dodge his intense gaze, blinking a few times for you to contain yourself. Of course you know what he’s asking about. Living in the same building was hard enough for you not to come across Eren when he is literally a floor away from you. You were trying to avoid him at any circumstance this past few days because you don’t want to cross paths with him again. Something about him just doesn't sit right with you and you don’t know the reason behind your apprehensive feeling. 

“I tried calling you,” he stated. “And you didn’t pick any of my calls and answer my messages.”

“I don’t quite see the reason why I have to, Eren.” You answered him. “We literally don’t even know each other besides our names. And please, I don’t have time for this. Go back to your house.” 

You tried pulling back your arm again, but he didn’t budge. “Alright, then answer my question.”

You creased your forehead. “You really expect me to stay with you after that?” You retorted. “That was just a one time thing. Why are you making this such a big deal?”

His jaw clenched. “I’m not. I was just curious, that's why I’m asking you.”

You tried to read him, but he looks uninterested and engrossed by you at the same time. 

“If you don’t want your girlfriend to break up with you right now, let me go. I don’t have any business with you anymore.” You tugged your arm once again. 

That made him lift both sides of his lips. He used his other hand to drag his hair back while looking at you bemused. “What do you mean girlfriend?” He asked, a tinge of playfulness in his voice. “Hitch? My girlfriend?” He asked again, chuckling on his own words. 

You kept a straight face even though you were so confused. “She literally just introduced herself to me a while ago.”

Your back was pressed against the side of your car when Eren took a step closer to you. He has this little smirk pasted on his face as you watched him lean towards you. “She did, yes.” You can faintly smell his minty scent when both of your faces were only inches away. “But she didn’t tell you m we’re in a relationship, did she?”

There it is again. The suffocating feeling that gives you butterflies all over your stomach. Biting the insides of your cheeks, you lowered your gaze, and decided not to answer him when you realized your lips’ are barely touching. “What makes you think she’s my girlfriend, hmm?” He pressed on the subject, clearly enjoying himself from your denseness.

“Eren let me g—”

“You’re so adorable. I want to kiss you really bad.” 

Your heart skyrocketed. Your breathing stopped. You can literally hear your heartbeat. Blood rising to your cheeks and you barely make any move. You looked into his green eyes that always leaves you captivated just to see if he’s being serious or not.

“Why are you like this?” You managed to ask him through your heavy breathing. 

“Like what, love?”

You gritted your teeth. “That. Why are you doing this to me?”

“I’m attracted to you, Y/N.” He said it directly with ease, as if he is used to telling it to other women he met. His face got serious again as he let your arm go. “I like you actually, if it’s not that obvious.” He admitted.

Your heart wants you to appreciate the confessions you just heard, but your head says otherwise. You were confused and dubious about this whole thing. “How? I mean, why? We barely know each other.”

“I know,” he answered with his deep voice, sending shivers to your arms. He rested his right hand on your lower back, pulling you closer to him. “It just happened. Next thing I realized, I couldn’t get you out of my head, shit as it may sound, but you didn’t really have to know that.” He tipped your chin, making you look up to him. “That’s too much information, I want to keep that to myself.” His eyes glinted while looking at you.

“No, I need to know. I don’t car—”

Your words were cut off when Eren closed the gap between you, closing your eyes. He lowered himself further and kissed you passionately, while you unintentionally placed both of your hands against his chest. You were amazed how you already have gotten so used to being embraced by his large build even though you both just started getting familiar with each other’s presence. The way his arms take you in close and the warmth that his body is giving you alleviates all apprehension that you had on yourself.

He pushed you back to the driver’s seat as your butt landed on the cold leather against it. You were facing Eren who had placed both of his arms on your sides, while your foot glued on the ground, outside of your car. 

He trailed soft kisses on your lips, so mellow compared to the last time you have kissed each other. The lightheadedness you’re feeling and the shivers that he’s giving you on your body tells that you still don’t want any of this to stop. But you know in your head that you have to before this situation gets to another level.

You placed a hand on his chest and pushed him gently away from you. You were catching your breath when you broke the kiss, dropping your head down to avoid eye contact. 

“I’m sorry,” you breathed. “Eren, I don’t think it’s good for us to see each other again.”

He didn’t leave his place. His arms are still plastered on both of your sides, waiting for you to elaborate. He brought his fingertips to your chin and forced him to look at his sparkling green eyes when you haven’t said another word. 

“Why is that?” He asked, staring at your face momentarily. “I don’t see any problem at all.” He tucked a loose hair behind your ear. 

Your heart hammered on your chest. 

“Eren, we always end up like this.” You tried to find the right words for you to say next. “We need to stop doing this.”

You swallowed the lump on your throat. And just like that, he was the first one to break eye contact, removing his arms on your side and backed a few steps away from you. You averted your eyes and brought your legs inside the car. You were about to close the door when you saw his right palm wide open. 

“I don’t want my dad to ask questions so let me drive your car at least.” He stated, the tone of his voice changed. “I don’t take no for an answer, just hand me your keys.” Commanded Eren. 

You didn’t have any choice but to hand him your car keys and move out from the driver’s seat. You walked to the other side of your car and settled on the shotgun. Both of you didn’t say another word until you were out of their residence, maneuvering into the highway. 

“Where are you heading again?”

“To my apartment,” you answered. 

“Thought you said you were going back to the hospital.”

You stayed silent for a second, letting your eyes wander outside your window. “I… I changed my mind.”

The drive was silent and fast. The type of silence where you wanted to blast some music on your own car but decided not to because of the heavy atmosphere circulating to the both of you, and you were anxious to even lift a finger. 

When both of you got to the parking lot of your building, he turned off your car immediately and got out of your car first, holding your keys. You stepped out of the car before he could reach to your side and slammed the door shut behind you. 

You held out your palm when he dangled your car keys in between his fingers. He placed it on your hand while looking at you with an unreadable face. 

You avoided his gaze by pretending to look at an incoming car in the parking lot. “Thank you for driving me here.” You stated and began to turn your back on him to head for the elevator. But not even three feet away when you got dragged back from where you were standing by Eren, as he looked at you seriously. 

“Eren, what are y—”

“What if I told you I don’t want any of these to stop?”

You blinked, forehead creased. “Why, why not?”

His grip on your arm tightened. “I don’t want to. Simple.”

This man never stops until he gets what he wants. You’ve got an impression that he’s the type of person who will push you to your limit until you, yourself will yield to his words. 

“Eren, you’re being selfish. I hate to break it to you but please stop acting like we’re in a relationship.”

“Then be my girlfriend.” He asserted. “Be mine so I can have you all day with me without any complications.” 

“Y/N.” 

You heard someone called you from behind. When you turned your head towards the familiarity of the voice, your eyes widened. You were greeted by your brother who you hadn’t seen for three months, standing still on his feet, looking towards the both of you using his death glare. 

“Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this story is getting really boring :/ might as well end it in a few chapters i guess :/


	6. at arm's length

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry y’all but I made Levi a six footer man here, it’s just more suitable for his role in the story. Anyways, I hope you’ll enjoy this filler chapter. Luv you and stay hydrated :’)

_\- at arm's length_

“Levi.”

You were about to go run and embrace your older brother when you felt Eren’s grip still on your arm. You looked up to him and looked straight into his eyes to convey a message to let you go because you can literally feel Levi’s eye, gazing intently at the both of you. 

His grip on you loosened, and eventually let you go. You turned away from Eren and went towards your slowly running out of patience grim looking brother, giving him your biggest smile and a tight bear hug. Levi’s eyesight never left Eren as he also does the same, looking at you while you were embracing a man he didn’t know. His thoughts were clouded about you having a relationship since he never got the chance to ask if you ever have one nor did he know anything about Levi. Especially when you both hooked up the second time already, he assumed you weren't seeing someone. 

Eren bit the insides of his lower lip and averted his eyes away from you as he started walking to where the elevator was. He stepped inside and punched in his floor number, waiting for the door to close as he tied his dark brown hair in a man bun. He tried to discard all of his doubt in his head about you, but there’s only one thing he’s certain about. He hated the sight of you being so carefree around other people but him. 

Once Eren was out of sight, Levi placed his palm on the top of your head and distanced his chest away from your face as he lifted his left brow on you. You immediately know he was trying to know something you’re hiding, but you waived off from his scrutinizing gaze and brought your face to his chest again, tightening the hug. 

The side of his lips turned up slightly at your act. “Alright. I know you missed me, but get off. ” He said and messed your hair like a dog. 

“Wow,” you said, mockingly. “I haven’t heard anything from you for three months and that’s the first thing you wanna say to your sister?” You smiled smugly at him, shoving his chest off. “I didn’t miss you at all, old man.”

He let out an airy chuckle and messed your hair once again. He draped his arm around your shoulder and walked inside the building. “Same goes to you, you little brat.”

When you both got to your apartment, you were greeted by the loud party music and a woman’s bellowing laugh, and heard Jean singing in the living area clearly out of tune that made you chuckle as well. Your forehead creased and started your way to the voices and you were surprised that everyone was gathered in your apartment. 

Connie, Sasha, Historia, and Ymir were drinking canned beers and eating some chips while Jean was singing at the top of his lungs with some woman. 

“Hange, would you please stop? You sound like a butchered cow, idiot.” Levi leered. “I didn’t want her to come, but she wanted to see you, so.” Levi told you, coming up from behind.

_Hange? HANGE?!_

“Oh my fucking god, Hange!” You bursted out with enthusiasm and went towards her. “Holy shit, it’s you! I missed you so much!”

“Y/N!” Hange matched your excitement as she stood up from the couch and embraced you. “Oh my god, my baby, Y/N, it’s been a year! I missed you too, you have no idea.” She rejoined and tightened the hug.

“It’s so nice to finally see you.” Both of you pulled away from each other and sat on the couch. You greeted the rest of your friends as Jean handed you a canned beer. You took it from him and said your thanks. “I didn’t know you were already here. How was Japan?”

Hange was about to answer you when Levi interrupted. “Jean, who told you to give her beer? She has work tomorrow.” You heard him, dissuading. “Y/N, you’re not drinking.”

“Oops,” said Jean. “Sorry Y/N, boss’s orders.” He took the can away from your hand. 

You stared at Levi in disbelief, your mouth gaping wide open. “Bro, do I look like I’m ten?” You snatched your beer back from Jean and gulped a few drinks. Connie and Sasha laughed. “Stop it, Levi. I can handle myself.” You rolled your eyes on him. 

“You can’t even handle one canned beer, you brat.” He retorted, dissing you. 

You rolled your eyes again. “Shut up, old bloke.”

“Levi, leave your sister alone. We’re having a conversation, dumbass.” Hange provoked. “Anyway, Japan was so beautiful. I’m thinking of going back again next year, and you will come this time. I don’t care what your brother says.” She said and took a sip on the canned beer. 

“Say less, of course I will come.” You motioned Sasha to throw one bag of chips to where you were sitting. “I mean, I also don’t want to disturb you two. You know my brother hates it when I’m around.” You grinned at Hange, wiggling both of your eyebrows. 

“Y/N,” Hange denoted. “You know that’s not true. He’s just being an ass, as always.”

You laughed and made sure your brother was not listening. “Okay. I just know that he wants you all by himself, Hange. And that’s a fact.”

“Whatever you say, Y/N.” She dismissed and went to drink her beer. “And who’s this Aaron, wait, was it Eren? I’ve heard he—”

“Hange.” You widened your eyes and immediately covered her mouth, afraid of Levi hearing it. “Please, not now.”

You felt Hange grinning at the palm of your hand as she put both of her hands in surrender. You backed your hand away from her carefully that she might say something again that will trigger Levi’s restrictive side to you. 

“How the hell did you know him?” You whispered, moving closer to Hange. “Did Jean tell you?”

“Yes ma’am.”

 _Fucking bastard, I knew it. Of course he did._ You thought. You grabbed Hange’s empty can and threw it towards Jean’s that made the rest of your friends laugh hysterically. He averted his eyes on you while caressing the back of his head. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He asked, eyeing you innocently.

You stared at Jean intently and raised your left brow, urging him as if he didn’t already know what you were thinking about. When he finally got what you meant, he made his lips into a thin line and slightly smiled at you and returned his attention to your other friends. 

_Piece of shit._

“Y/N, don’t worry. I won’t tell him.” You heard Hange, smiling. “You have my word.”

“Won’t tell who?”

_Damn it._

“Huh?” you poised innocently to your brother who clearly heard your conversation. 

“Y/N was telling me tea about her patient named Jessica that she almost died today.” Hange suddenly spouts to Levi, without any hint of deception. She must be really used to this. “Right, Y/N?”

You nodded instantly without saying any word. Avoiding Levi’s eye contact. 

“You think I would buy that?” Levi urged.

“Yes,” answered Hange. 

“No, I would not,” Levi countered. 

“Yes, you would Levi because I said so.” Demanded Hange that made your brother shut his mouth. You looked at Levi who is also looking at Hange. They were staring intently at each other’s eye without breaking into smiles. And the thought of your brother being in Hange’s palm suddenly made you grin like an idiot. You didn’t know she just tamed a very wild but an old beast named Levi Ackerman. 

_I can’t wait to see my future nephews_ , you suddenly thought while still grinning. You were about to leave them both when Hange caught your arm, making you sit. “Anyway, before I forget, I brought you a gift.”

Your eyes widened, grinning ear to ear. “No shit?”

“And I want you to try this,” she grabbed a box from the edge of the couch and handed it to you. “Open it. That’s I and Levi’s favorite.” She gushed. 

You opened the box and saw a vintage red wine. “Oh my god, wow.” You stared at the bottle in awe. “I wanna try this!”

“Hange, what the fuck?”

“What? It’s just a wine Levi! Give your sister a break.”

This is gonna be a really long night.

{~}

“You up for tomorrow night, Y/N?” Connie asked you from the phone. You were facetiming each other. 

It was already ten o’clock in the evening and you were still doing your paperworks in your office and you still had two patients to attend before you could finally let your day end. You took the energy drink from your desk and gulped the last bit of it. “Up for what?” You asked Connie. 

“A party. Didn’t Jean tell you?”

You shake your head. “No, he didn’t mention anything.” You piled the papers to a folder and placed it neatly on one of your drawers. You grabbed your stethoscope and draped it around your neck, already walking outside from your office to round your patients. 

“Okay, I know you’re really busy. We understand if you couldn’t come.”

You held your phone up to your face. “Um yeah. I actually have to work tomorrow, until ten in the evening. But I don’t know, maybe I could come a bit later.”

“Okay. Party’s at 11:00.” Connie said on the other line. “Knights District.” He added the location. 

“Knights District?” You wondered. It’s one of the luxurious and secluded hotels in the city and wondered why Connie got in there easily. “Okay. Do I have to dress formally or dress codes?”

“Not really. Dress anything you want.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow I guess. I have to go work now.”

“Aight, cool. Call me if something happens.”

When tomorrow night came, you immediately rushed to your apartment and set aside your belongings on the couch. You barged into your bedroom and went to your mini walk in closet, eyeing every single night out dress you have. You decided to pick the crisscross open black satin cami dress and threw it to your bed. When you averted your eyes to the clock while stripping off all your clothes, it says ten minutes before eleven. You head straight to your shower and decide to take your time since you're already late. Afterwards, you put on some light makeup and did your hair before putting on the black cami dress that settled just above your thigh and your exposed back accentuated with the crisscross straps. You were about to put on your jewelry when someone buzzed outside your apartment. 

You saw Jean wearing a business suit when you opened your door, his mullet neatly combed through the back of his head. “I thought there’s no dress code.” You told him and let him inside your apartment. 

“There isn’t. I just decided to wear this because I don’t have time to change.” He said and followed behind you to your bedroom. 

“Oh right, I thought you’re at the party already. I was about to call you.”

“I came straight here after work. That’s why I didn’t change my suit. There’s a bunch of businesspeople in the party anyway, so I’ll definitely fit in.”

“Really? You know the host?” You asked him, putting on your earrings while facing the mirror. Jean came up from behind you when you struggled to find the hook of your necklace. 

“Let me,” he said and took the necklace from you. “Don’t know the host, I think he's a businessman. They’re friends with Connie and Sasha.” He hooked the locket and looked at you in the mirror momentarily, before he stood right at your bedroom door. Leaning on the door frame. 

Jean had to clench his jaw and revert his attention somewhere else in your room to stop staring at you. He thought you were really gorgeous today just like every other day when he sees you. However, he keeps his thoughts only to himself because he wouldn’t risk both your friendship over some stupid infatuation he felt for you. 

Besides, he already knew you wouldn’t give him the chance. 

When you finished slipping on your heels, you sprayed some parfum and looked at your reflection in your full length mirror. “Is my fit alright? Maybe I need to change.” You mumbled. “I look like a stripper, do I?” You asked Jean. 

Jean couldn’t help raise the side of his lip and look at you in the mirror. His hand tucked at the pocket of his slacks. “No, idiot. You look good.”

_As always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really intend Jean to have hidden feelings for Y/N but, anyways. Did you guys see this coming? Jean's "infatuation" for our dear Y/N? Also, let me know if I have to split a narration for Jean, about why he felt that and how his feelings started for Y/N or something. 
> 
> Knights District party is coming right after this chapter. Thank you for reading!


	7. knights district

_\- Knights District_

It was quarter to eleven in the evening when you and Jean left your apartment. Both of you decided to use Jean’s car going to Knights District while you vibe on the music that he blasted on the aux. But for some unknown reason, you felt something odd going on with your chest, like something is bothering you. Jean noticed how you suddenly got quiet on the passenger seat and ran a quick thorough look towards you and focused on the road again, driving. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. “Are you cold?”

You took a deep breath and ignored the feeling, forcing a smile. “I’m alright.”

It took twenty minutes for the both of you to arrive at the location. You were clutching Jean’s left arm when you entered a very modern, high end luxury, nightclub room. Everything you see is either black or light gray. The chairs, the tables, ceilings, walls, the tiled floor, every single piece inside this room screamed rolling in money. And true to Jean’s words, most of the people here were businessmen. Men with their suits and ties, while the women on their slick, night out dresses. 

You thanked yourself for picking the right color of attire. Most of them here wore dark colored dresses, especially black and red. Following Jean’s lead, you faintly smell other people’s dollar worthy perfumes, as the scent of edibles and different flavors of vapes come up to you as well. The music that thudded around the room, people laughing and chattering, and the clinking of glass wines was enough to tell that Jean is going to babysit you again tonight for the nth time. You needed this, after a month of stress, you definitely needed a drink. Probably even smoke. 

And although you didn’t want to admit, your closeted sexual desire for a certain person was giving you enough headache and restraining just to pleasure yourself was the second most stressful thing you’ve ever felt this month. You didn’t even know you could feel this way because ever since you were born, you never really had the chance to explore deeper things when it comes to your personal needs. Not that you didn’t have a choice, you just chose not to. 

You saw your group of friends gathered on a two large, gray leather couch. You released Jean’s left arm and went to hug Historia and Ymir whose face is already in a drunk state. You chuckled when Historia smacked Ymir at the back of her head, causing her to collapse on the couch. Sasha already handed you a drink before grabbing your hand to settle down beside her.

“Glad you made it, bitch.” She said, downing her shot glass. “Drink up. I know you’re stressed and all that, so drink. You deserve it.”

“Not too much, though.” Jean avered, taking a seat beside Connie. 

You brought the shot glass Sasha gave you to your mouth and gulped the drink in one go. “Sorry bestie, but I think I need you to babysit me again tonight.” You pointed out to him, pouring another drink to yourself.

“That’s obviously what I’m here for, Y/N.” He took a drink to himself. “But if you ever throw up in my car, you’re gonna walk down the street.”

You grinned, lighting up a cigarette. “You wouldn’t do that to me. I’m gonna tell Levi to beat up your ass.” You inhaled a bit of cigarette and puffed a smoke into the air. 

“Oh yeah? How about I tell him you just went out partying today and,” he leaned over and grabbed your smoke to your lips and made it his own. “And smoked. Your brother would love to hear that. He would be driving right here less than a minute.” He provoked, laughing with the rest of your friends. 

You rolled your eyes and grabbed another stick of cigarette. “Had me at that. Okay, I won’t make a mess on your car.” You brought it in between your lips and lighted it, smoke coming out from your nostrils.

Wow, you could stay like this forever if it meant to relax. You leaned your back at the couch and let your head rest, closing your eyes. “Also, do you guys know who hosted this party?” You suddenly remembered. “They must be rich-rich.”

“He’s a friend of mine and Sasha’s. I think he’s coming down in a sec.” Connie answered, eyeing on his phone. “Yeah, he just texted me he’s gonna come join us in a few.”

You were about to ask his name again when Ymir’s friends suddenly huddled over to your couch. It was Reiner, Bertolt, and a blonde girl you still haven’t met yet.

“What’s good guys? It’s been awhile!” Bertolt beamed, giving each of you a hug. 

“Sorry, we’re fashionably late. We didn’t know you guys were going out until Sasha called me just a while ago.” Reiner rejoined, sitting on the couch. “And we brought a friend. Her name’s Annie.” He motioned for the blonde girl. 

“Hey, nice to meet you all. I’m Annie.” She introduced herself, a light smile plastered on her face. 

Every single one of you except Ymir, who’s passed out, acknowledged her and said your names. All of you that were gathered on the couch were already busy drinking, smoking, and catching up when you felt the need for fresh air. Holding your cigarette between your fingers and your drink, you excused yourself to the rest and managed to find a fancy balcony with few people around. Jean eyed you from behind so he could come up to you in a while, while Reiner was busy spilling stories to the rest of your friends. 

You inhaled a deep breath when the air brushed to your face. You lifted your smoke and puffed a few, looking down at the busy streets of your city even though it’s already midnight. 

Two guys came up to you suddenly while you were minding your own business, trying to give you a drink when they obviously saw you’re holding one. You’re not dumb enough not to know these things, so even if you’re already lightheaded, you declined. And purposely puffing out a smoke to their faces so they could run along somewhere. 

“You really have to try this drink, miss.”

“I know right, bro. That’s like the best thing I’ve ever tasted in my entire life.”

_Fucking pricks._

You decided to go along with them. When you reached your hand out to hold the glass they're trying to give you, you intentionally tipped it over so the contents of the glass spilled over the floor. Not that you mind cleaning it. 

“Oops,” you brought a hand to your mouth. “Looks like you have to make another best drink that you’ve ever tasted in your entire life, boys.” You handed the glass to them while they looked at you dumbfounded. “You really think you can drug me by using that?” You taunted, finishing off your own drink. “Guess you both could try again.”

“You bitch—”

“Hit her and I’ll kill you.”

The guy whose hand was about to grasp on you stopped abruptly at the new voice. When they turned their heads and saw the guy who just spoke, they instantly dropped their heads low and proceeded to walk inside the party to back away from you. 

“Thought you needed a saving there.” Eren said, walking up towards you. 

_What the hell is he doing here?_

“Enjoying the party?” He asked, leaning both his arms on the balustrade from the balcony to face you. You took a step backwards from him and looked at his face. Trying to register that Eren was right in front of you after a full month of not seeing him. 

You composed yourself before answering him, trying to calm the palpitations inside your chest. “I guess, until some jerk decided to ruin it.” You said and turned your head away to puff a smoke from your cigarette. 

Even though you were facing away from him, you can feel his eyes glued on you. The clamoring of your heart tells you to go back inside with your friends but for some reason, you can’t seem to move your feet and turn your back on him. So you pretended to throw off his intense gaze and not care about his overwhelming presence and continued to smoke, still shifting your attention towards the busy streets under you. 

Eren on the other hand, finds you really ardent on the way you carried yourself today. The way how you looked this evening and the thought of you knowing how to smoke made him raise his left eyebrow, amazed. It’s been a while since he last saw you from the parking lot with Levi, and since then, he took your words seriously and distanced himself from you. But the moment he walked down the stairs out of his office earlier and saw your figure standing on the balcony, he drew back all of his thoughts on socializing with other business minded people around and directed his attention to you from afar. 

He traveled his gaze to your side profile, below your neck, the dress that made your curves even more apparent, and further down to your long, straight legs. He couldn’t stop himself bringing his thoughts somewhere else. He had to clear his throat and divert his attention back up to your face. 

Regardless of the loud music, you heard him heave a deep sigh and turned his way back to you. Pocketing a cigarette and lighting it up while looking down at the still busy streets underneath all of you. Now that you’re out of his intent eyes, you closed your eyes for a moment and blew out all of the tension inside your body he unintentionally created. 

You ran an eye on Eren’s back. Just like any other man in the party, he was wearing a suit and tie that fits him really well just by looking at his back. Both your eyes traveled up on his hair that was tied in a loose man bun when suddenly he turned and faced you. Heart constricting, you immediately averted your gaze somewhere else, cursing yourself mentally. 

“Do you have any acquaintances here, Y/N?” Eren asked, smoking.

You swallowed a lump on your throat. “I’m with my friends.” You inhaled a cigarette and puffed a smoke. “My friend Connie actually was invited by the host here so, here we are.”

He blew out a smoke from his nose as well, “Connie? Connie Springer?”

You looked at his face. “How’d you know him?”

A small grin appeared on his lips, finishing off his cigarette and doused it on the balustrade. “I’m his friend as well, and I was the one who invited him to this party.” He stated. 

_So he’s the…_ “You’re the host?” You clarified. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He grinned wider, causing you to look at him again for a few seconds. You never saw him smile like that until now. 

You shifted your weight to your other leg and gave back a smile to him as well. 

Eren stared at your smiling lips. He had to clench his jaw when he saw you bit your lower lip unintentionally. 

“Well Eren, thank you for inviting us.” You acknowledge. You walked towards him and doused your dying cigarette on the cement. “You can come with me, if you want. Connie was expect—”

“Y/N,” Jean suddenly interrupted. Looking at both of you and Eren. “I was just looking for you. You wanna come back inside?” He asked, obviously not minding the guy beside you. 

Eren eyed the guy who just interrupted your conversation and looked back at your face. You nodded towards Jean and distanced yourself away from Eren. “Nice to see you again, Eren.” You said, and walked back inside with your best friend. Eren saw how Jean held out his arm, placing his hand on your bare back, guiding you with the crowd. He chewed the insides of his cheeks and lit another stick of cigarette, not able to contain his irritation and a tinge of jealousy. 

When you went back to your friends to mingle again, you suddenly lost count of how many shots you’ve already taken. Your vision was starting to sway and blurriness clouded your eyes all of a sudden. Sasha who had drunk nine shots was still able to drag you up from your seat and head through the dance floor. You obviously do not know what you’re doing and just went vibing with the party music with Sasha, laughing at your drunken state. While you both were busy dancing, Eren suddenly went to your circle of friends to reunite with Connie who also introduced the host to your friends. 

Jean knew he was the guy whom you had slept with. Nevertheless, he still introduced himself to Eren. Giving each other a tight handshake and if it’s not that obvious, a lot of tension. 

You slumped your back at the couch afterwards, feeling dizzy and hot at the dance floor. Your head tilted towards Jean’s shoulder and both your eyes instantly closed shut. Not even knowing that Eren was there watching you. 

“And that’s Y/N, a drunkard with an alcohol intolerant ” Connie teased, exposing you. Not that you paid much attention since you were basically out. 

“Alright guys,” Jean started, holding your shoulders. “I think we need to head out now.”

“Jean, it’s not even one o’clock.” Reiner tried to stop him. “Stay man. You can let her rest there for a bit.”

You heave out a breath and try opening your eyes. All of your friends' attention and Eren went towards you when you suddenly stood up, trying to balance yourself. “Bathroom,” you slurred. Walking to where you think the bathroom was. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Jean was already on his feet, but you were near Eren when your legs swerved conclusively. Eren held you at the waist quickly before your balance was completely out. “I’ll assist her to the bathroom.” He stated, holding you close up against him. “We’ll be back shortly.”

Connie, Sasha, Reiner and Historia throw a knowing look to each other. Sasha grinned and poured a drink to her glass, making a toast for you knowing that something is about to happen between you and Eren. The rest of your friends gathered and made an irrational toast, clinking glasses and cheered afterwards except for Jean. 

He knew he lost it when Eren got the opportunity to bring you to his. He was left there on the couch, pensive while his head full of thoughts. He tried to mask his annoyance with a drink and let out a huge sigh. 

“Don’t worry, Jean. She’s safe with Eren.” Connie deemed, sitting beside him. “I know that man. He’s none to a douchebag.” 

You on the other hand lose track of time. You were still in the bathroom, your head was spinning relentlessly, and you also wanted to throw up but nothing came out from you. Eren stayed outside, it has been 15 minutes since you’d stayed there as he waited patiently for you. When another minute passed, that was when he decided to step inside the bathroom just to find you leaning back on the toilet bowl, passed out. He bit his lower lip and picked you up on his arms. Eren headed towards the second floor of the club room, where one of the private rooms is provided and where his office was also located. He opened the door gently, careful not to wake you up, closing it behind him by his feet. 

A deep sigh came out from you when Eren lowered you to his bed. Warm covers immediately protected your body as drowsiness and lethargy took control of your body, alleviating all of your discomfort. 

The party underneath you came uninterrupted in the middle of the night. You were suddenly woken up at the muffled music and the loud cheering of the crowd and it was already three in the morning. The pain on your head was still there, but not as painful as it was before. You brought yourself up from the bed and tried to figure out where exactly you are. Both of your eyes were still heavy because of drowsiness but you were sober enough to take control of your head and body. 

Before you could even put your feet to the ground, Eren came into the room and directed his gaze towards you. “You’re awake.” He heads towards the bed, sitting adjacent to you. 

“Where am I?” You asked, voice hoarse. 

Eren grabbed the bottled water from the bedside table and handed it to you. “We’re still at the party. You’re in my private room.” He answered, eyeing you momentarily. “Does your head hurt?”

You almost emptied the bottled water he gave to you. “A little.” Your heavy eyelids adjusted to Eren’s face, your head slightly tilted backwards. The lights were dimmed so you had to squint your eyes. 

“Where’s everyone? Have you seen Jean?”

He kept a straight face but clenched his jaw. He stood up from his seat and placed both of his hands inside his pockets. “They’re still here.” He walked towards the bathroom and opened up one of the cabinets where he stacked all of his medicines. “I have some pills for your headache. I can accompany you back to them afterwar—”

“Wait, I…” you hesitated. You stood up and walked closer to him. “I want to ask you something.”

Goosebumps pimpled on your arms when he shifted his stern gaze on you. 

“About what?”

Your heart hammered inside your chest. “Umm,” you swallowed hard. “Did you perhaps bring me here? I couldn’t remember, I...”

That wasn’t really the question you wanted to ask. 

“I brought you here.” He answered and handed you a pill of Tylenol. You took it. He moved away from the sink for you to use it as he leaned sideways on the tiled wall, facing you. “It’s fascinating that I always end up seeing you getting drunk.” 

You turned off the faucet when you finished rinsing off your mouth and drinking your pill. “What? You get fascinated by me getting drunk?” You asked incredulously. You took the clean face towel on the sink and wiped it on your mouth. “And you’re seeing me drunk for the first time today, Eren. What are you talking about?”

He pocketed his right hand and eyed you inanely. “No, I don’t think so, Y/N.”

_Right. Damn it._

You unintentionally tuck a loose hair behind your ear, pretending to close the subject. “Anyway, thanks for letting me sleep in here.” Unsure of what to do, you headed out from the bathroom. Eren stayed still on his feet, still leaning against the wall looking at you. “I texted Jean and I think he’s coming up here so you don’t have to lead me downstairs.” You told him. 

He remained silent. 

Blinking a couple of times, you started again. “Unless you have something else to say, I’m gonna go along. Um, thanks again, Eren.”

Your phone rang. Jean’s caller ID flashing on your phone. You were about to answer him when you noticed Eren coming up towards you. 

“Is Jean your boyfriend?”

Taken aback by his question, you thought of something to say for a few seconds and shake your head no. The back of your legs hitting at the side of the bed when he inched closer to you. “No. I… He’s my close friend.”

You saw his jaw clenched and something on his eyes changed, and when you took a look on his face, he remained passive.

“Good. Do you want to stay in this room or leave?”

The phone your holding on your hand was still ringing. It was not enough to direct his attention and kept his eyes still on you. Even the muffled party music and the people chattering downstairs can’t suppress the sound of your beating heart. 

“Why… why do you want me to stay?”

“It’s your call, Y/N. I’m not forcing anything if you just answer my question.”

The ringing on your phone died. You raised a brow. “But your tone says otherwise, Eren.”

“Oh, yeah? Still doesn’t answer my question.” His deep voice defies you. 

You straightened up your frame, still raising a brow to him. “Why don’t I ask you this instead,” you stared at his eyes for a moment. “Are you trying to avoid me this past month?”

The side of his lip turned up and moved closer to you. You can faintly smell his cologne when his arm brushed past yours. “Says you who wants me to stop meddling in your personal life.” He retorted. “Isn’t that what you want? To stop bothering you?”

Your throat suddenly becomes dry. “I… I didn’t say that you’re a bother.”

"I'm a good guy as you can tell. I'll stop if you want me to which I did. And here you are asking me why I purposely avoided you even if you're just a knock away from the apartment. Princess, your wish is my command."

You shifted your eyes away from him. "Don't call me that. I was just..."

“Just what?”

Your breathing deepened. Heart slamming against your chest, trying to find the words to fling back. 

Both of you stared at your phone at the same time when it started ringing again and Jean’s caller ID popped up on the screen. 

“I need to go.”

You turn your back on him as quickly as possible and head towards the door with one’s stomach in knots and feeling so worked up because of Eren. Stopping midway when you pull the door knob, you become motionless on your feet when he said something to you that gave intense butterflies to your stomach. 

“You look good on your dress by the way.” He uttered, taking a quick gander at your bare back. “I was hoping I could pull that aside and be awed at you and your body again.”


End file.
